Akani Lisa Richards
Everyone knows the redhead as Lisa, some not even aware of her true name being anything different. As of yet, not even her lover knows it. The only one trusted with the name is her best friend, Ramella. Overview Face claim options are still a toss-up, but I'm thinking Karen Gillan or maybe Jane Levy. Actually, I think I'll go with "☀ lydia Martin" _____________________________________________ Lisa is much more than meets the eye. At first glance, you'll see an aggressive, rude, and loud sex-addict. And, while she does have those tasteless qualities, it is only the shell created by an insecure young girl who's past is riddled with abuse, rape, and teasing. As a cambion, she belonged nowhere, and no one would let her forget it. After coping with her situation in various ways, most of them self-destructive, she broke free of the cycle and lived by herself in an abandoned home that was too dilapidated for anyone to live in, except a desperate sixteen-year-old. Growing up under such harsh conditions, she's come to expect nothing good from the world. She got a shock when she was only six, meeting the young daughter of a rich family, Ramella Carezze. She learned in that meeting and for years to come, that despite abuse and sorrow, light could remain. Fast forward fifteen years, and she got a second shock. What she had assumed was a corrupt cop looking for a good time turned out to be so much more, and despite the typical start they had, sex exchanged for much-needed cash, she was soon being treated like a lady, taken out to a nice dinner, and even being cared for and tolerated in her demon state. All of this combined with the return of her two-year-old twins that she'd thought she'd lost the right to see forever has changed her. There's no repairing the permanent damage dealt to her by her past, but there is still room for new and better things. Perhaps a new life, and a chance to raise her children with her lover by her side. Powers and Abilities Lisa's father was a cambion, the son of a male demon and a female succubus. Her mother was a simple succubus. Although cambions are usually the result of succubus and human sexual relations, somehow not only her father was born, but so was she. She suspects forbidden magic was used to allow temporarily fertility, resulting in her forbidden birth. Whatever the dark intent surrounded her creation, it has given her a wide array of abilities that she does not waste. * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Enhanced hearing * Enhanced sense of smell * Shadow-walking: This ability is similar to a vampire's ability to walk in the daylight using shade, but instead this tactic is for hiding in plain sight and sneaking into areas she could not reach physically. Though normally she only uses this to hide, she can also temporarily become a shadow if she uses her energy, slipping through the cracks and "breaking" into any building. * Monster Mode: Lisa has personally nicknamed this state, even though the proper term is probably survival mode. Of course, that was too simple. In this state, her eyes and eye whites have turned black as night and her logical mind is suppressed, replaced by basic instincts such as feeding and self-defense. Sometimes a fraction of her own thought remains, as was once displayed when she attacked Nick in hunger, but before even taking a bite forced herself to a carcass in sight, choosing an old body over fresh blood in order to not harm him. Despite this change being for her body's benefit instictually, it may also run her ragged feeding, only to plop down and rest for days on end healing herself and restoring lost energy. She is completely vulnerable in this state. * Partial Monster Mode: This state is much like a shifter's ability to "half shift", where her hands become dangerous, clawed weapons and her jaw elongates slightly to fit sharper and more deadly teeth, accompanied by vampire-like fangs that are curved like fish hooks. The whites of her eyes will turn black if she brings on this change in anger, but she also has made a habit of using this partial change as a display to frighten off potentially enemies or to impress. It's not uncommon for this to slide into a full-on change, but if caught in time she can be soothed out of it and avoid the exhausting change. * Self-healing: Both internal and external wounds heal extremely quickly. Her body heals so rapidly that four stab wounds take a mere half hour to heal from the inside out. Unfortunately, her mixed blood come back to bite her sometimes. From time to time, the healing will "malfunction", and will make blood clots or turn healthy flesh into the enemy and her body will attack perfectly healthy skin or organs. In these situations, other than going to a hospital, her only way to fix it is to simply try again. So she will rip open the wound that isn't healing correctly, and allow it to heal again. She will repeat this "method" until it succeeds. Although so far it has saved her countless hospital visits, it is always a risky choice as she loses major amounts of blood and must eat flesh and blood to replace her blood and energy, else her Monster Mode takes over, if she's lucky. If she's unlucky, though she doesn't bleed out as easily as some other breeds, she could simply bleed to death.